The Love Potion
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Him grows tired of defeat and comes up with a new plan to finally finish off the Powerpuff Girls. But when things go wrong and he ends up 'infecting' Brick with a love potion, how will things turn out? Certainly not the way Brick or Blossom had expected
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay! My second PPG story; my first PPG chapter story. I just love Brick x Blossom. Well, enjoy and review! **

**I do not own Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, etc.**

He was so sick of it.

His plans, not a single one worked! Whether it was ferocious beasts or super villains sent their way, he could not defeat the Powerpuff girls. With the crimson shell-like skin, the mind-numbing voice, and mastermind behind evil, it could be no one else besides the infamous Him.

"No matter what I do, those little brats always beat me," he growled. "Monsters, villains, nothing! They seem to be invincible." He slumped down in a cushy armchair. "Everyone has a weakness, but what could theirs possibly be?"

Just then, the Rowdyruff boys flew into the room, launching spit balls at one another. A dripping wad flew into Boomer's eye who dropped his straw and squeaked as a tear dripped down his face.

"Nice one, Brick," Butch grinned, but yelped when a clump was chucked at his eye. "Ow! Hey, no fair!"

Boomer frowned. "It was fair when you did it to me!"

"Shut up," Brick hollered, spitting at both of them. An all-out fight broke out and soon, gobs of soggy paper were flying across the room. Him growled as one of them hit him in the back of the head.

"Cut it out!"

His anger was unheard and they continued their riot. He stepped away from the noise and paced the floor. "Even if I cannot defeat them immediately, there must be something to at least occupy them. With them out of the way, I could put my greatest evil to work! But what distracts little girls the most?" He rubbed his chin and peered at the Boys in the other room. Just then, he had an idea. "But of course! What else will distract them more than if they had," he sneered wickedly, "a crush?"

A bottle appeared within his claws, a thick purple liquid with chunks of black swishing around inside.

"If I pour this on them, they will fall in love instantly with the first person they see! I just have to make sure that it is someone who will keep them busy."

Suddenly, the Boys swooped into the room. Butch, who was clearly not paying attention, flew straight into Him. The bottle slipped from his grasp and soared through the air.

"Oh no," Him cried.

All attempts to grab the vile failed and he watched as it slowly shattered. Right onto Brick.

"Man! This stuff tastes awful," he sputtered before grining. "Cool!" Laughing, he tore through the ceiling and flew through the skies, Butch and Boomer following closely behind.

"Wait you moron," Him called after, "that is no ordinary tonic. That potion—" And then a grin slithered across his face. "Makes you fall in love with the first person you see…Hmmm. Perhaps I can use this after all!" A red cloud enveloped his body and he faded, following the boys to watch his plan unfold.

Far away, the Rowdyruff Boys laughed as they tackled, shoved, and pounced.

"Uh oh," Butch groaned.

"What is it," Boomer questioned.

"Look who it is!" They followed to see where his finger was pointing to find the Powerpuff Girls flying closer and closer.

"Oh, great," Brick complained, "time to deal with those wimpy—" But he was interrupted as his jaw fell open.

"Brick?"

His brothers watched while their brother floated through the air, staring with wide eyes, right towards the Girls. But something wasn't right. He was not angry, nor ready to fight. Instead, he appeared in a trance-like state. He even seemed…happy.

Behind them, Him floated and smirked. "It seems that this will work out after all!" he laughed as he began vanishing, "have fun, Brick!"

Buttercup stopped midflight and crossed her arms.

"Look who it is. I thought we already dealt with those idiots."

"I guess they came back for more," Blossom said. "Let's go girls!"

"What's wrong with Brick," Boomer asked.

"I don't know, but we'll deal with that later," Butch growled. "Let's fight!

Butch tackled Buttercup; Bubbles punched Boomer. Even though her sisters' had their hands full, Blossom knew better than to race to their aid for at any moment, Brick was sure to attack. She saw him approaching and flew towards him, fists outstretched and ready to fight. Only, it did not turn out as she had planned when he grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall of a nearby building.

"Let go of me," she yelled, struggling to break free.

With Bubbles down, Boomer peered at his brother and yelled, "What are you doing?"

Butch knocked Buttercup away so that he could say, "Yeah, finish her off man!"

Brick merely smiled dreamily and titled his head. "I can't hurt her."

Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Blossom each stopped what they were doing as they yelled, "what!"

**A/N**

**You know there really isn't a lot of Brick x Blossom stories out there. Sad, really. I love that pairing! I hoped you liked the first chapter. It was kind of short but it usually gets longer and longer with each one. Thanks and chapter 2 will be up very soon :D! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Chapter 2! And it's sweet! Mostly dialogue, but I think it really captured Blossom's confusion well. P.S. Sorry it has taken so long to update and I know that they are short chapters, but I am working on my other story, Shredding my Sanity, at the same time and it is a very intense story that requires a **_**lot**_** of thought. Anyways, Enjoy and Review! **

"What?" Blossom repeated.

Brick smiled lazily. "You are so cute when you are confused."

"I-I don't understand."

"You are so cute when you don't understand!"

She squirmed out of his grip in time to avoid an embracing hug. The Girls had long ceased their bickering with the Boys. Now all eyes were on Blossom and Brick.

"Blossom!" she heard her sisters cry.

"Brick," his brothers complained, "what are you doing? You're letting her get away!"

Brick grinned and drifted towards Blossom. Blossom panicked and back away.

"Let's get out of here!" she yelled.

A rainbow of colors exploded as they shredded through the skies. Glancing back, she could still see Brick staring dreamily with arms hanging limp at the sides.

"This is insane! I don't get it. What happened back there?" She looked at Bubbles.

"Maybe he was sick?"

"No, I don't think so. He looked fine. He was just acting peculiar."

"If you ask me, I think it's just a trick! Those dumb boys are always trying to mess with our heads by grossing us out or confusing us!" Buttercup hollered.

"You're probably right," Blossom said. "It's just another one of their scare tactics."

"Snap out of it!" Butch shook Brick by the shoulders, screaming commands in his face, but the dazed smirk was still holding on tight. Though soon, it faded into a frown and his eyes grew in size. His lower lip trembled with grief.

"Are you crying?" Butch sneered.

"What's wrong, Brick?" Boomer asked.

"Blossom is gone," he sniffled.

Butch growled, Boomer giggled, Brick cried.

Back at the Powerpuff Girls' house, each one was busy with their own thing. Bubbles played with blocks, Buttercup laughed as she knocked over the tower of blocks, causing Bubbles to cry, but Blossom remained hidden beneath the covers. Lying flat on her stomach, her legs dropped down onto the bed in defeat.

"I still don't get it," she mumbled.

"Will you give it a rest, Blossom?" Buttercup huffed. "Stop worrying. Like I said, it's just another one of their methods to freak us out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Duh! They have done this sort of thing before! You just need to ignore them. As long as you think and worry about it, you are just letting them win."

"You're probably right…"

"Exactly." Buttercup returned to roaring, her hands hanging and clawing in the air like a monster. Bubbles did her best to protect her city of blocks. While her sisters laughed and shouted, Blossom fell back onto her pillow, deep in thought. _She's probably right. I wouldn't put it past him to try something as immature as this. They're all probably laughing at us right now. But then again…I can't shake the way Brick looked at me. He's never looked at me that way before. What if he really… No! This is silly. There is no way he was acting like that sincerely. There has to be a logical explanation for this._

But she could not come up with one.

Later that night, the Girls lay fast asleep. All except one. Blossom stared at the ceiling, her mind racing. She counted each beam radiating from cars as they drove by and lingered on the ceiling. She drank a glass of warm milk. She even counted sheep which quickly turned to counting Mojo's. Nothing was working and for the life of her, she could not stop thinking.

"I just can't get him out of my head!" Blossom groaned.

"Psst! Blossom!"

"Huh? W-Who said that?"

She clutched the blankets close to her trembling body and glanced at the window. Just then, red hair, a backwards baseball cap, and a twinkling smile appeared.

"Brick," Blossom huffed, hopping out of bed, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you!"

"No, now go home!"

"But…But…."

"It's late! Good night!" And she slammed the window shut.

Back in bed, Blossom watched the window closely yet was relieved to find that he had left. Turning over, she gasped. Bubble's huge eyes blinked curiously.

"Sorry, Bubbles," Blossom whispered, minding her other sleeping sister, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Was that Brick again?" Bubbles squeaked.

Sighing, she nodded. "Yeah, it was. I don't know what is up with him."

"Maybe he really _does_ like you."

"What!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup groaned and shifted in her sleep. When she settled once more, Blossom returned to Bubbles.

"Are you insane? That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!"

"It was just an idea," Bubbles stated shyly.

"I know, it's just I'm so confused. We're supposed to be enemies and now all of a sudden he's acting nice towards me and smiling and—"

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, they're usually really mean to us and that time that we kissed them, you even said so yourself. You said you enjoyed kissing them."

"Well, yeah," Blossom blushed, "I guess…"

"Maybe this will work out for the best."

"Maybe…Good night Bubbles."

"Good night!" And with that, she snuggled her octopus and fell back to sleep, leaving Blossom to ponder the small girl's words.

_"…you even said so yourself, you enjoyed kissing them…"_

Blossom groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

"I don't know what you're up to Brick, but it sure isn't helping me tonight," she said.

Across town, Brick stood on the top of a skyscraper that overlooked Townsville. His red hair swayed in the breeze as he peered across the sleeping city. His eyes remained glued to one house in particular. Wishing there was a way that she could hear him, he whispered, "This is confusing me just as much as it is you, Blossom."

**A/N**

**Aw! I know, probably not what you wanted when she locked Brick out but it will get better. I just don't want her to automatically go rushing into it cause that wouldn't make a good story. We want Brick to fight for her love right XD Thanks for reading and Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This is a cute chapter. Enough said!**

He thought of Blossom nonstop. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling. Even in his dreams, he could not escape her. In fact, it was ten times worse when he was asleep. In the fantasy realm, his imagination was free to run wild, and it did. By the time his brothers woke, he was already up and dressed. The smell of burnt pancakes burned his lungs and he knew that Boomer was preparing breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find him scraping the black sliver of breading off of the ceiling.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at his brother. "Should I even ask?"

"I flipped the pancake too hard!" Boomer cried, still desperately scraping to remove it.

"Can you do anything right?" Butch growled, walking in.

"No! Wait…I mean, yes!"

His brothers began bickering, leaving Brick to slip away to the solitude of the couch. He slumped over and grabbed the remote.

"Maybe some TV will distract me," he suggested to himself.

The device jumped to life and immediately, a perfume commercial was broadcasted. A blonde lady smiled as she held the bottle up, glitter and butterflies exploding in the background. Normally, he would have laughed at the femininity and flipped to a different channel. But that was before his mind had become clouded with a love potion. Instead, his eyes widened and he smiled dreamily as he imagined Blossom in the commercial. Paying no mind to his brothers as they entered the room, he leaned over to get a closer look.

"Wow…"

Butch slapped Boomer before turning to Brick. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, Blossom…"

"Butch!" Boomer pointed. "I think he's thinking about Blossom again!"

"No way!" he shoved Boomer away and grabbed Brick. Brick merely fell limp in his hold and mumbled, "Why Blossom, you _do_ smell pretty today…"

"Pretty!" Butch screamed, throwing Brick to the ground. "Boomer! H-He said…He said…!"

"What, Butch?" Boomer asked. "What did he say?"

"He said…Pretty!"

Both screamed and fell to the ground while Brick hugged the TV adoringly. Across town, the Powerpuff Girls were busy playing at Pokey Oaks. All three perked up as the scream echoed across town.

"Did you hear something?" Blossom wondered.

Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged and returned to their toys. Blossom shook her head and reached for the crayons. She hummed, closing her eyes and letting her hand take over. When she opened her eyes, she squeaked and covered her mouth.

"Are you drawing Brick?" Bubbles giggled.

"Hey!" Buttercup said, observing the drawing. "That does look like Brick!"

"I-I didn't mean to draw him! I wasn't even thinking! I was just humming and thinking and when I opened my eyes," she picked up the paper and pointed at it, "he was there!"

Just then, Miss Keane walked up to them.

"Girls, is there a problem?"

"Blossom can't stop thinking about this guy," Bubbles laughed.

"Yeah," Buttercup winked, "she's in love!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls, girls! Enough," Miss Keane said, "Bubbles, Buttercup stop teasing Blossom and go play."

"Well, it's true," Buttercup muttered, flying away with Bubbles.

"It's not true, Miss Keane. He's…just some guy."

"Blossom, it's okay, I understand," she smiled as she picked up the paper. "He is one of those Rowdyruff Boys, isn't he?"

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"Everybody in Townsville knows about them! After the fights you six have had, who couldn't know about them?"

"I guess. It's just he's started acting weird the other day. He began smiling and being nice to me and everything!"

"Maybe he has a crush on you?"

"I don't know about that," she blushed.

Miss Keane smiled. "And maybe there is a chance you have a crush on him."

"Miss Keane!"

She smiled and stood. "You'd be surprised who you can fall in love with, Blossom. Remember, it's not your mind that chooses the person. It's your heart." She walked over to another group of children nearby.

Blossom sighed, placing the picture down on her lap. _Out of sight, out of mind_, her mind huffed.

Later that day, she watched as her sisters flew through the house, laughing and carrying on. The Professor walked by, but stopped when he saw her sitting on the couch, alone.

"Blossom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Professor."

"Why aren't you playing with your sisters?"

"I don't really feel like it right now."

"Come on," he persuaded, taking a seat beside her, "what's bothering you?"

She sighed, but shrugged. "Miss Keane said that your heart is the one to chose the person you fall in love with, not your mind. But what if it doesn't even make any sense? What if it's _wrong_ to like that person?"

The Professor gulped and he panicked. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this_, his mind repeated. Ignoring his thoughts, he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There isn't supposed to be logic in love. It's just something that happens. If there was a logical explanation or benefitting reason everybody loved someone, it wouldn't really be love, would it?"

"I suppose you're right. But what if it is bad to like this person? I mean really, _really_ bad?"

"Well I guess that depends on who declares it to be bad. If it is your friends or family, then there is a good chance that they are wrong. But if you think it is wrong, then you may be right."

"Ok, but I do think it is bad. So then it must be wrong!"

"Not necessarily," he interrupted.

"What? But you just said—"

"I said that you _may_ be right. But there is also a chance that you just need to give that person and yourself a chance to work it out."

"Ugh! It's all so confusing!"

He laughed, kissing her head. "It is. But I know you'll figure it out. Besides," he placed the drawing in her lap and winked, "you two may be good for each other."

**A/N**

**Hehe, I think someone's starting to fall in loooooveee! The next chapter will contain more Brick and Blossom interaction. I just wanted it to be realistic. Also, are they in character enough? I mean, besides Brick being all lovey-dovey and all XD. I had hoped to keep them all in character as much as possible. Thanks for reading and chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My stupid internet was out -.-. So to make it up to you, I've uploaded two chapters! Again, sorry for the delay, but I believe this chapter will surely make up for it ;)**

"No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about him!" Blossom shouted. She flew through Townsville in a desperate attempt to distract herself. Landing in the park, she strolled by the pond and watched a young couple feed the ducks. But she immediately imagined Brick and herself in their place, holding hands and smiling at one another. She rubbed her eyes and once again, the young couple from before returned.

"Jeez," she complained. Flying over to a field, she lay on her back and gazed up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a rabbit," she pointed. "And that one looks like Mojo jojo."

A cloud drifted into view to which she smiled and sighed happily. "And that looks like…"her eyes widened and she mumbled, "like Brick…"

Standing up, she dusted off her dress and began to walk home when she heard someone talking. Peering across the field, she was surprised to find Brick squatting near a field of flowers. Oblivious to him, she walked up behind him and crossed her arms. One by one, he pulled the petals from a flower and each time he did, he lowly recited, "She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me—"

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, but looked up and nervously smiled. "Blossom!" He moved to hug her when she held her up hands defensively.

"Not right now."

He looked offended, but complied anyways.

"We need to talk."

"I thought you said—"

"That was before! Now we need to talk."

He nodded.

"What is up with you? Why are you trying to mess with my head?"

"I'm messing with your head?" he blinked in confusion. "But how?"

"Stop playing dumb. You know exactly how! You've been acting nice and smiling and- and doing, well that!" she pointed.

He stared at her adoringly, grinning.

"All I'm saying is the joke is over. I've already discovered your little plan and it's not going to work on me." She began to walk away. "So why don't you just go mess with someone else?"

"Blossom, wait!"

She moaned irritably, but stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What?"

"I haven't been trying to mess with your head and I'm not trying to get on your nerves. I don't know why but lately, I've just wanted to be with you."

"Why all of a sudden? You hated me before. You and your brothers have always caused us nothing but trouble!"

He grabbed her hand. "That was before."

She frowned, though glanced down at their hands and sighed.

"Just give me a chance to prove myself. Please, Blossom."

She groaned, annoyed with herself. "I'm going to hate myself for this later. Okay, fine. But you only get one chance, Brick."

He nodded. "Come with me," he smiled mischievously.

"Wait. Where are we…?"

But he was already flying away. She shrugged and decided to follow him. Little did she know, her sisters were in trouble. Across town, Buttercup and Bubbles noticed the absence of their sister and began their search. They were nearing the park when someone lunged at Buttercup, knocking her out of the sky. She hurled to the concrete below, creating a crater from the impact.

"Are you okay," Bubbles asked, landing beside her.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, rubbing her head. "What hit us?"

Bubbles gasped and pointed. Butch and Boomer soon landed, scowls intact and arms folded crossly.

" What do you want?" Buttercup hissed.

"Where's our brother?" Butch hollered.

"Yeah! He's been missing all morning!" Boomer added.

"How are we supposed to know? We don't keep up with you dimwits," Buttercup growled.

"You sure your sister ain't got anything to do with this?"

"Why would Blossom mess with Brick?" Buttercup snapped. "She's smart enough to know to stay away from a jerk like that."

"Whee!"

"Quickly, Blossom! Put your hands up!"

Blossom giggled as the roller coaster went faster and faster. With arms up, she and Brick laughed as their stomachs jumped into their throats, the car climbing the steepest of hills. The cart slowly crawled up, the carnival around them growing smaller. She laughed when she saw Brick grow green in the face.

When the ride was over, they both stumbled and tripped out of their booth. Blossom fell, landing right into Brick's arms.

"I don't think I've ever been on a roller coaster before," she chuckled, standing up.

"Well you've got all night to test it out!" Brick smirked, gesturing around.

Popcorn, games, laughter, excitement, cotton candy, rides; all as far as the eye could see! She couldn't remember the last time she had seen so many vibrant colors and cheerful faces. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. Especially considering she was with a Rowdyruff Boy.

"Aw, look!"

She pointed at an overstuffed teddy bear hanging from a booth.

"Hey, buddy!" Brick chirped at the attendant. "How much for that?"

"It isn't for sale. You have to win it."

"Don't worry about," Blossom shrugged. "Let's go try the other rides."

But Brick remained staring, eyebrows frowning.

"Hey, you okay?"

He rolled up his sleeves and squatted."I'm going to get you that teddy bear if it's the last thing I do!"

She watched with wide eyes as he leaped behind the booth with a shrill battle cry, various flashes and sounds emitting from behind the counter. Before she knew it, the stuffed animal was thrown her way and landed perfectly in her arms. Brick crawled out of the crippled booth, adjusting his hat.

"Ha! Told ya!"

She blushed, holding the teddy bear tight. Little did she know that high above in a swirling crimson cloud, Him watched the entire scene unfold.

"This is working out better than I thought," he smirked. "But perhaps I can push those two together even more…" He waved a claw and instantly, the lights of the carnival dimmed while the lights strapped around the Ferris Wheel brightened.

"Hey," Blossom pointed. "Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel next?"

Him watched the pair make their way to the ride and cackled.

"Now to add a little romance," he sang mockingly. "This is just _too_ easy…"

**A/N**

**Hehe, you will love the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**You're going to love this chapter…**

* * *

><p>Waiting in line, Blossom and Brick peered up to the top of the Ferris Wheel.<p>

"Never thought I'd see this day," Brick smirked.

"What?" Blossom asked, facing him.

"A Rowdyruff Boy and A Powerpuff Girl hanging out together. Did you ever think it was possible?"

She laughed, hugging her teddy bear. "No, I didn't. But I'm glad that I'm here."

He smiled, pointing behind her. The attendant opened the door for them and they took their seat. Slowly, the Ferris Wheel turned and the entire city came into view.

"I never realized our city was so big," Blossom said, looking out into the horizon.

Brick nodded and leaned back, staring at her. Above them, Him appeared behind a group of clouds and peered down at the couple.

"Now to help them out a bit," he grinned wickedly. And with a twist of a claw, he put his plan into action. The Ferris Wheel stopped so that they were at the top. The stars twinkled above and mingled with the full moon sharing their company. Blossom leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"I've seen the city like this a thousand times before, but it's never seemed as beautiful as it does now," she sighed.

"I know the feeling," Brick said, taking hold of her hand. She looked up at him and watched as he scooted closer. "It's weird how you can see something so many times and yet, when you look at it, I mean really see it," he tipped his head, squinting at her, "it looks completely different."

"Brick?"

"It's beautiful," he smiled.

She smiled, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. A flash lit up the sky and she gasped, pointing. "A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

She closed her eyes tightly, gripping her stuffed animal. When she opened her eyes, she turned to Brick and asked, "what did you wish for?"

Instead, he grabbed both of her hands. "My wish already came true."

"Shooting stars, cheesy pick up lines, what more could you ask for?" Him said. "Oh! What's this?" Him snickered as he saw the distance between the pair fade. Slowly, their lips met and each brought the other closer. Him laughed manically, vanishing as he growled, "it's time."

They parted and Brick laughed, unbuckled, and grabbed hold of her hand. Blossom looked up at him, eyebrows arched.

"Where are we—?"

But he had already lifted her into the skies and soon they were flying through the midnight air. He turned on his back, waiting for her to catch up before continuing ahead. They flew over the ocean with their reflections waving back at them. She giggled when the waves sprayed lightly and misted them with a glistening blanket.

They soared through the clouds and left a line of haze trailing behind them. He pointed up at the stars and took off. She followed closely behind and found that they were entering space. Glancing behind, Earth floated aimlessly in the vast ocean of stars. A light tap on the shoulder and she turned to find Brick with a hand extended. She took it and they were off again, grazing the stars' everlasting light.

Before she knew it their bodies were mingling, drifting and circling around one another. A dance like no other, they became one as he grabbed her hands and pulled her atop him, landing her in another kiss.

Far away, Buttercup paced the floor of her bedroom.

"I don't get it! Where could she be?"

"Maybe she really is with Brick?" Bubbles suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I told you your sister is with our brother!" Butch accused.

"Oh, shut up!" Buttercup snapped. "Tell me again why they are here?"

"Well both Blossom and Brick are missing. If one is found, most likely the other will be too," Bubbles pointed out. "So until that happens, we all need to get along."

Buttercup growled, mumbling obscenities under her breath. Butch laughed at her anger to which she tackled him off the bed and onto the floor. As they rolled across the carpet, fighting, Boomer stepped up to Bubbles. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," she whimpered, her shoulders dropping, "Blossom usually comes up with the plans."

"Don't be sad. We'll find your sister just like we'll find my brother," Boomer beamed.

She sniffled and fell to her knees, but looked up at him. "You really think so?"

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder but behind him, Butch crossed his arms. "What are you doing? She's a Powerpuff Girl. You aren't supposed to be nice to her!"

"Well she misses her sister just like we miss Brick," Boomer shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to act like a big baby about it!" Buttercup added.

"Exactly," Butch agreed.

Bubbles and Boomer both crossed their arms, Bubbles shouted, "I am not a baby!" while Boomer, too, said, "she is not a baby!"

Butch and Buttercup laughed before turning on a video game and flopping down on the bed. Bubbles pulled out paper and crayons and began drawing. Boomer stepped forward and smiled shyly, waving. She blinked, but smiled and patted the floor beside her.

Buttercup stuffed a chicken leg in her mouth. Bubbles and Boomer's laughter rang in her ears. She glared at the two, sneering. "Can you believe those two? They're going all lovey-dovey on us."

"I know, it's sick," Butch gagged.

"I mean why even bother loving someone? They're only going to lie to you and rip your heart out in the end anyways!"

"Yeah," Butch nodded, "if you ask me, all of that frilly, girly love is just sickening."

"Exactly. To me, love is wrestling around and watching scary movies together."

"Yeah! And playing video games and pigging out!"

Buttercup nodded but looked down at the greasy chicken legs and the game controllers resting in her and Butch's lap. "Um…isn't that what _we're_ doing?"

"Nah, we're just—" He stopped and looked down, seeing that she was right. He gulped, looking up at Buttercup. Both laughed nervously.

"Look, Bubbles!" Boomer held up a picture. "I drew you a flower!"

"That's very pretty, Boomer," she giggled. "I drew you…" She held up her picture to find that it was the exact same flower. They paused before bursting into laughter. Bubbles stopped laughing, though, when she glanced out the window behind him.

"Hey, what's that?"

Looking out the window, he gasped. A blood-red cloud floated above Townsville. Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup flew outside to get a better look.

A crack of thunder echoed through the skies and immediately, tentacles of mist snapped out of the cloud and lingered throughout the town. Each one entered the windows of every house, crawled up to every citizen, and dissolved into their skin. Outside, it attacked everyone on the streets. Bubbles gasped as she saw everyone affected by the crimson mist collapse where they stood.

"What's happening?" she cried, shrinking back towards Boomer who held her gently.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Buttercup said before flying away. Scanning the sky, she could see nothing at first. That is, until a mind-splitting laughter shattered the silent night. Behind her, Him appeared.

"Hello, Powerpuff Girls! Enjoying the show?"

**A/N**

**Just when things were getting sweet, Him had to go and ruin it! Every time I write about Him, I always feel like I am grammatically challenged :D. Someone thought that Buttercup and Bubbles should end up with Butch and Boomer and I don't think that they could be more right ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I got really sick last night :l. But here it is for your enjoyment! So enjoy!**

"Him! I should have known this was your doing," Buttercup snarled. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Ah, ah, ah," he shushed. "That temper will be the end of you. Why don't you just _relax_?" He lifted a claw and she was thrown out of the air and into the concrete below. Butch watched her crash below and flew to her side. She brushed the gravel off her head and growled up at Him. Butch, too, sneered, flying up to Him.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my greatest plan into action! I couldn't have done it without you and your brothers," he laughed.

Butch squinted and behind him, Boomer stepped forward, eyes wide. "Brick?" he whimpered.

"Wait a minute!" Butch said. "You are the reason Brick has been acting weird, aren't you?"

"That's right! Who knew a simple love potion could bring down the Powerpuff Girls so easily? I must admit, it was a complete accident when it spilled on him, but I couldn't have picked out a better distracter. He kept Blossom busy with sweet talk and love while I silently brought this city to its knees!" He laughed madly, growing further in size. He towered over the city and grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup. "Now you boys can witness their ultimate demise!"

A street lamp was launched at the back of Him's head. "Huh?" He peered below to find Boomer lifting a car.

"You let Bubbles go!" he cried.

"What?" Him said, baffled. He turned to find Butch soaring towards him, fists outstretched.

"That goes for Buttercup, too!"

Him sneered and thrust his claw forward, slamming Butch backwards into a building.

"Butch!" Boomer flew to his brother.

"How dare you rotten little brats oppose me! I am the one who made you who you are today! Now, listen to your father and destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

Butch growled and with Boomer by his side, they cut through the air and landed a blow directly on Him. "You are not our father!" they yelled. Him stumbled backwards, temporarily releasing his grip on Buttercup and Bubbles. They rolled roughly across the pavement before Butch and Boomer landed beside them.

"We have to stop him," Buttercup said.

"But how? He's so big! And Blossom isn't here to help us out," Bubbles whined.

"And Brick is usually the one to come up with the plans for us," Boomer added.

"Well we have to do it without them," Butch yelled.

"Yeah, let's kick his butt!" Buttercup growled. All at once, they were off. Streams of blue and green filled the sky as they circled Him. He clawed at the sky, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"You four cannot defeat me alone," he gloated. "Without Blossom and Brick to boss you around, you are completely helpless."

"You want to bet?" Buttercup challenged. She screamed, aiming for his face. _Bingo_, Him thought. He waited for the perfect moment and when it arrived, he grabbed her. Her body burned as a crimson glow surrounded her body. Sparks flew and she cried out in pain. When he released her, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried.

"One down, three to go," Him said, turning to face the others. He tore a skyscraper in half and faced Bubbles who remained by Buttercup, aiding her sister.

"Buttercup, please get up!" She did not notice Him approaching from behind.

"Bubbles," Boomer yelled. "Look out!"

"Huh?"

Him dropped the building, smiling as it plummeted towards her. Boomer dashed over, tackling her out of the way just in time. Though, he did not make it out himself.

"Boomer!"

Butch growled. "Come on, Bubbles! Let's get rid of Him once and for all!"

"But, Buttercup and Boomer—"

"We can't help them if he is still around," he snapped, pointing at Him.

She nodded and they flew towards their enemy, giving it their all.

"Butch, I thought you were smarter this," Him scoffed. "I expected this sort of behavior from Boomer, but I thought you were always the smarter one."

"Don't listen to him, Butch! He's just trying to turn you against me," Bubbles said.

"Oh no, Bubbles. If I wanted to do that, I could simply do _this_…" He smiled and a black mist enveloped Butch. Bubbles gasped and watched him struggle within the murky fog. When it disappeared, he spun around to face her, his eyes red. He snarled, flying towards her. She squeaked and barely missed his attack.

"Butch, wait! It's me!"

"Don't waste your breath," Him chuckled. "To him, you are the enemy."

She gasped and the last thing she saw was Butch coming towards her.

Err…go away Boomer…" Brick mumbled, half asleep. "The video game is…in the toaster…"

Something tickled his nose to which he scraped it away before opening his eyes. When he did, he saw nothing. Nothing but…stars?

"Where am I?"

He looked around and found that he was in space. If that wasn't a shock, Blossom asleep on top of his chest definitely was. Her mane of hair had worked its way up to his face and lightly brushed against his nose. He pushed it away, confused

"What the…?"

Then he remembered. The carnival, their journey, the kiss; it was all a distant memory yet seemed so recent.

"It had to have been that stupid potion Him dropped on me," he growled. "It must have finally worn off." He glared down at Blossom who clutched the teddy bear. His anger faded and he blinked in confusion before sighing. "Then why do I still feel so right with her?"

He traced her bow with his hand. She groaned, opened her eyes, peered up at him, and smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," she mumbled. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. When she looked around though, she jumped. "Oh man! My family must be worried sick about me! We have to go home right now!"

"Do we have to go back already?" Brick asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But just to check in. Then we can be together again," she smiled.

He nodded, reluctant, but decided to follow her back to Earth anyways.

"Hey, Blossom?"

She glanced back at him, her hair whipping in the wind. "Yeah?"

"How are we going to explain, you know, us to the others?"

"Well, we don't have to tell them right away. We'll figure something out."

"Yeah, you're right."

He could not focus. After all that had happened, his life felt like a dream. Soon, his thoughts began to race. _Do I really like her? Or was it just the potion causing me to feel that way? And if so, how do I tell her?_ He frowned and looked at her. Her eyes shined brightly, her hair fluttered, her smile sang. _She's beautiful_, he sighed. _I-I think I fell in love with Blossom…_

"Blossom?" He flew faster to catch up to her, but he did not have to go far for she had stopped in midair. With wide eyes, she stared down below. He followed her gaze and gasped. The city of Townsville lay in ruins. Fires consumed houses, fallen trees crushed cars, and people littered the sidewalks.

"Oh no…" She floated through the streets, gazing at the destruction. Her heart shattered at the sight of the fall of her city. "Who could have done this?" Her shoulders slumped, but she quickly looked around in a desperate search. "Wait? Where are Buttercup and Bubbles?"

Suddenly, Bubbles crashed into the sidewalk, splitting the cement.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said, racing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"B-Blossom?" Bubbles squinted. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Bubbles. Please, tell me what happened."

Instead, she pointed behind her. "Look out!"

Blossom gasped, picking up Bubbles and moving out of the way just in time to avoid Butch's assault. With teeth gritted, he readied himself to attack again. But Brick arrived and tackled him out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing, man?" he asked his brother.

"Butch?" Blossom exclaimed. "You're behind this?"

"No," Bubbles shook her head. "Butch is being controlled, by him!"

Blossom looked up to find Him standing directly above them.

"Him! You did all of this?"

"That's right Blossom! And I couldn't have done it without your little boyfriend here!" He cooed, pinching Brick's cheeks. Brick slapped his hand away and frowned.

"What do you mean?" Blossom stuttered.

"Oh? You didn't know?" he mocked.

Her blank expression answered for her.

"Well you see, I wanted to come up with a way to destroy you and your sisters. But every plan had failed. So I found an even better way. I found a distraction."

"A distraction?" she questioned. "What good would that do?"

" It would keep your hands full long enough for me to do this!" Him laughed and gestured to the city. "So I made a love potion. What better way to distract pesky little girls than with love? Originally, I had no idea who I was going to pour it on. That is, until it accidentally spilled on him," he pointed at Brick. "It shouldn't have worn off as quickly as it did. But I suppose true love's first kiss is the remedy of every potion," he cackled. "And so he developed false feelings for you, at least long enough for me to put my plan into action.

"Brick?" Blossom breathed in disbelief.

Brick shook his head. "No, wait. That's not true."

"Oh? So you didn't have a love potion accidentally spill on you, ultimately giving you feelings for her?" Him taunted.

"Well, yeah," Brick admitted. "But it's not the way it sounds! It may have been caused by the potion in the beginning, but I really did end up liking you, Blossom. You got to believe me!"

"Everything you said, everything you did was just because of some stupid potion?" she said, hurt.

"No! It's…it's not that way…" He reached for her. "Blossom…?"

She turned away and when he stepped towards her, she flew away. Him laughed as Brick frowned and glared at the ground. He growled and faced Him, fists balled.

"This is all your fault!"

Him scowled. "You are forgetting something, Brick. _I_ was the one who created you. _I_ made you what you are today!"

"No," Brick shook his head. "Blossom made me who I am, right here right now. And now, I'm going to put an end to this madness."

"We'll see about that," Him said lowly. An in an instant, Butch dove towards him and tackled Brick to the ground while Him sat back, a smirk on his face.

**A/N**

**Poor Blossom. Poor Brick. Chapter 7 up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Chapter 7 has arrived! Hehe, you're going to love the end…**

"I can't believe it. After all that happened and it was just a lie," Blossom sighed. "I knew he was too good to be true. But I had hoped that there was a way that maybe, I don't know…that maybe he really did love me. It was foolish of me to think that he had changed. I mean, what did I expect? That Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys suddenly became a caring, passionate, funny…" she began to lose herself as she droned on and on, "handsome, sweet, romantic, strong—No! I need to stop. It's over between us. I don't even know if there ever was an 'us'. You know what I mean?"

The entire time, she had been ranting to Bubbles' stuffed animal, Octi.

She frowned. "Yeah, I didn't think you did." She walked through the broken remains of her house. Ashe and soot crumbled from the walls, the stairs were collapsed, and the roof was missing. Picking Octi off of the living room floor, that is what remained of the living room, she flew up to the second floor. In her bedroom, she glimpsed out the windows and tapped the glass lightly. It immediately shattered, the shards dripping to the yard below.

She leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. All the while, she stared at the toy. Her mind grew consumed with thoughts of Brick. "He just led me on," she groaned and threw Octi across the room. The stuffed animal bounced across the floor and landed on something, a crinkling thud echoing through the room. Crawling across, she picked up a piece of paper. On it was the drawing of Brick she had drawn days earlier. A crash across town vibrated the city. She gasped, running to the window. "Brick!"

Hands locked, teeth gritted, Butch and Brick stood face-to-face as one attempted to overpower the other. But due to their matched strength, it was a never-ending struggle. That is, until Him intervened. He threw Brick back with a single swipe of the claw.

"Don't be stupid, Brick. We can finally rule this pathetic little town," Him said, walking closer to him. "Don't give it all up for some girl!"

Brick grunted and struggled to stand. "She isn't some girl. She meant the world to me and you took that away!"

"Oh, please! Do you really think she could possibly love you? You lied to her. You led her on. Now what sort of boyfriend does that?" he taunted.

Brick yelled and raced towards him. Again, he was thrown back into the concrete. Only this time, he did not get back up.

"Foolish child," Him spat. "Butch! Finish him off!"

Butch landed silently beside his brother and glared down upon him. Pulling back a fist, he readied the final blow.

"Get away from him!"

Blossom tackled Butch out of the way and leaned beside Brick.

"Blossom?"

"It's going to be okay," she shushed. Butch landed behind her. "But we need to find Buttercup and Bubbles. It's the only way to defeat Him!"

"I'll distract him," he said, glancing at Butch. "You find your sisters."

She nodded, ready to take off.

"Blossom? Wait."

"What is it?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, but shook her head. "We'll talk later, when all of this is finished. So you better still be alive when this is over." And with that, she was off to find the Girls. Brick prepared himself and faced his brother.

"Alright, Butch! Let's finish this!"

Butch sneered and darted towards him.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom called. The sun had vanished. No light was found in the entire city of Townsville, making it even harder for her to see. Soon, though, she arrived at the remains of a collapsed building. In the middle, she saw green calling out from the midst of the gray rubble.

"Buttercup!" She pulled her sister out and laid her on her lap. "Buttercup, you need to wake up."

"Ugh…B-Blossom?" she croaked.

"Yes, it's me. Now listen. Him has completely destroyed the city and if we don't stop him, then this is the end. So I need you to give it your all!"

She gripped her side and stood. "Where's Bubbles?"

"I don't know. I've been searching for her everywhere but I can't find her."

"Do you think she's okay?" she asked hoarsely.

"I hope so. Come on. Let's go!"

They flew through the streets and through alleys, but so far Bubbles was not turning up.

"I don't get it! Where could she be?"

"I don't know," Blossom admitted. "She wasn't at the house."

"Wait. Where's Boomer?"

"Boomer? I'm not sure but why?"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Because when we were looking for you, Butch and Boomer came over to our house to look for Brick, and Bubbles now has a crush on Boomer," she gagged. "It's so gross."

"Really? Hmm… I wonder…" She flew high above and scanned the city. Using her x-ray vision, she peered into buildings until she saw two blue spots hiding within the Mayor's office. "I found them!"

They crashed through the ceiling, startling Bubbles. "Blossom! Buttercup!" she cried as she jumped into Blossom's arms. Boomer lay on the ground, unconscious. "I've tried everything. I can't get him to wake up…"

"Have you tried splashing water in his face?" Buttercup suggested.

Bubbles nodded solemnly. "Blossom, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I have one but it's silly."

"Please tell me! I don't want anything to happen to him," she begged.

"Okay, but don't laugh," she warned. She whispered in her ear and Bubbles gasped before giggling. "It's worth a shot!" she said excitedly, bending over Boomer's motionless body.

"What?" Buttercup asked. "What did you tell her?"

"Just watch," Blossom grinned.

"Oh, gross!" Buttercup exclaimed, covering her eyes when Bubbles kissed Boomer lightly. "Why would you tell her to do that? That won't work."

"It appears to be working to me," Blossom laughed and pointed. Boomer sat up groggily, rubbing his head.

"Ugh…where am I?"

"Boomer!" Bubbles jumped onto his lap, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and he smiled lazily.

"I think it still hurts right here," he lied, tapping his other cheek. She giggled and kissed him again.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Will you two knock it off! That's just sick," Buttercup crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Blossom sang.

Buttercup eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Him has Butch under a spell. And the only way to break that is—"

"Oh no!" Buttercup interrupted. "I'm not going to do that so just get that idea outta your head!"

"Okay, I guess if you want Townsville to fall into the hands of Him and forever remain in a realm of darkness, then who am I to say otherwise?" she shrugged.

"Forever?" her sister gulped.

"Forever."

"Realm of darkness?"

"Complete, utter darkness."

"Come on, Buttercup," Bubbles smiled. "It isn't so bad. It's actually sort of fun!"

Boomer nodded in agreement.

"You two may think it's fun, but I'm not into that whole lovey-dovey idea," Buttercup retorted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blossom paced around her. "Sure Bubbles was able to step up to the plate and fulfill her duty to the town while you left us hanging, but oh well."

"Left you hanging?" Buttercup squeaked with anger. "Why I out to—"

"What are you going to do?" Blossom challenged. "Are you going to hide back here or are you going to do something to save Townsville?"

"Err! Okay, fine! I'll do it!" And she crashed through the ceiling, yelling and cursing the whole way.

"You go, Buttercup," Blossom nodded, satisfied. "Come on Bubbles, Boomer. Let's get our city back!"

The three followed Buttercup to Him and Butch. Along the way, Boomer looked at Blossom.

"So what happens after all of this? Do we return to enemies or what?" He held Bubbles hands and frowned. "I don't want to go back to fighting."

"Me neither," Bubbles mewled.

"We aren't going to return to that life. We aren't enemies anymore. We may have to separate Butch and Buttercup occasionally, but that's about it," she laughed. "Speaking of Buttercup…"

Up ahead, Buttercup frowned but faced Butch anyways and hollered, "Hey you!"

Butch, about to kick Brick, paused to look at Buttercup. "You talking to me?" he snapped.

"Yeah I am! Look at you. You think you're so tough!"

"Cause I am!" he exclaimed, punching a nearby building and causing it to collapse.

"Prove it, moron!"

He growled and cut across the skies right towards her.

"You owe me big time, Blossom," she muttered.

**A/N**

**Yes I left you hanging right when Buttercup was about to kiss Butch. I am so evil ^-^ Chapter 8 up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say so uh… enjoy the chapter!**

"Look at you. You think you're so tough! I bet you couldn't even take me on!" Buttercup's heckling appeared to be getting to Butch as he growled and dived towards her. "You owe me big time, Blossom," she muttered before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

"Mmph!" Butch gasped, struggling to break away. But soon, he fell limp in her hold and kissed her back. The red in his eyes drained away and returned to the emerald green she knew too well. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow, watching Butch who sighed dreamily and fell to the ground.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Buttercup," Blossom beamed. "You did it!"

She scraped her tongue and gagged. "Yeah, well that doesn't mean that you don't owe me sister!"

"Oh, admit it. You liked it!"

"Did not!"

"Is that a blush I see?" Bubbles pointed out.

"No," Buttercup exclaimed, shielding her face. "I-I just got really hot from all the flying and fighting."

"Uh-huh sure," Blossom giggled. "We believe you. Right Bubbles?"

"Buttercup's in love," she sang.

"Oh can it! We got bigger issues at hand," Buttercup frowned.

"Ugh," Butch rubbed his head, "where am I?"

"For a second there I thought I was going to have to pummel you," Brick said smugly. "But you're alright now."

Butch touched his lips timidly. "Why are my lips tingling?" he asked fearfully. Blossom and Bubbles giggled audibly from above and Buttercup's blush deepened. Gazing at Buttercup, he gulped. "O-Oh, that's why…"

"Enough of this!" Buttercup hollered. "Let's go kick Him's butt!"

"Wait, Buttercup." Blossom grabbed her struggling sister. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Beat him up and save Townsville; what more of a plan do you need?" she hissed.

"That's just asking for trouble," Blossom retorted.

"Blossom is right," Boomer nodded. "If we just rush into battle without a strategy, we'll be beaten for sure."

"So," she shrugged, "what do you suggest we do then?"

"Hmm…Let me think," Blossom frowned. "I've got it! Here's what we'll do…"

A blast scorched across and dissolved a monument of the mayor. Him snickered. Behind him, someone approached. It was Butch.

"Ah, Butch," Him smirked, taking a seat on the ruble of the city. "For a second there, I thought you let Brick beat you."

"Oh no," Butch grinned. "_They've_ been beaten. Every last one of them."

"Oh goody! Let me see."

Butch flew away, Him following close behind. He got to the Powerpuff Girl's house where Boomer, Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles all laid lifelessly on the front yard.

"Finally! I am victorious!" Him shouted. Placing a claw on Butch's shoulder, he growled, "You have done well, my son."

Butch frowned and pulled away. "For the last time, I am not your son!" And he slammed his hands together, producing a wave that crashed into Him and threw his limp body back.

Him popped out of the wreckage scattered around and squinted. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Do your worst. Now guys!"

The Powerpuff girls and the remaining Rowdyruff Boys' eyes opened and glowed. In an instant, beams of light shot out and hit Him smack on. Boomer and Bubbles formed balls of energy and hurled it his way while Buttercup and Butch pounded away at his head. Brick, ready to leap into battle, paused when he saw Blossom flying towards her house.

"Blossom! Where are you going?"

"Keep Him distracted. I'll be right back!" She called back, flying into her house.

He nodded and charged towards Him.

Down the stairs, Blossom flew into the basement and searched every shelf, every cabinet, and every corner. "It's got to be around here somewhere," she figured. Then she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the vile, she rushed outside to find Him, slowly but surely, weakening.

"Hey Him!" she hollered.

He sneered down at her, but gasped when he realized what she held.

"Try this on for size!" The black liquid within the vile was splashed onto Him and immediately, he began shrinking.

"No. No! This isn't right!" he shrieked. "My plan was flawless. You are not supposed to win. I am!"

"Yeah, well you forgot something, Him," Blossom said. "The good guys always win!"

"What was that?" Boomer questioned.

"Do you remember that stuff Mojo Jojo created? The one that took away our powers?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I figured if it worked on us, it would surely work on Him!"

Him fell to the pavement and lifted a shaky hand. "Boys…Please…help me."

Brick, Butch, and Boomer each looked at each other. Him gasped as he saw their fists colliding towards him.

"Well I think that about takes care of that," Brick stated, dusting his hands off.

Bubbles sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought he was going to win."

"Are you kidding?" Buttercup laughed. "We're the Powerpuff Girls and _we_ always win."

"Yeah but it was still a close call," Blossom shook her head. "I can't wait to go home and just relax!"

They all nodded and began walking away when they heard a hiss. "Don't think that you will win so easily," Him roared. "No one can defeat me!" An orb of crimson formed between his claws and shot out, scorching Brick. He fell to the ground with a soft smoke rising from his body. Boomer and Butch gasped, but shot towards Him to finish him off once and for all.

"Brick!" Blossom gasped, running to his side. She cradled his head on her lap.

He coughed and peered up at her. "I…I guess it's better this way, huh?"

"No, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. You have to be…"

"I'm uh…sorry I lied to you about the potion. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, no, don't think about that right now. It's okay."

He stroked her cheek and smiled lightly. "At least I got to spend my last few days with you."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She felt so helpless. Superpowers and potions may have helped before, but they couldn't help this time. He grasped her hand, and whispered, "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

With limited strength, he let his hand slip away and fall to the ground. His head slumped to the side, eyes gazing up at the sky lifelessly. Her eyes widened and she shook his shoulders harshly. "No. No! Brick, please! You need to wake up. You have too…"

Bubbles sniffled; Buttercup folded her arms in a desperate attempt not to cry. Boomer and Butch glared bitterly at the ground. Her hair rested across his face as Blossom leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you…"

All at once, arms grabbed her and dragged her into a kiss. She gasped but pulled away to find Brick smirking.

"Brick?" she breathed.

"I had you going, didn't I?" he smiled.

"Brick!"

He laughed, catching her in his arms. And once again, she kissed him. Only this time, she did not let go.

**A/N**

**Aw! The next chapter will be the prologue. It's going to be good :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Final chapter of The Love Potion! But don't worry! I already have another PPG x RRB story idea in mind and I think you will like it ;)**

Townsville was finally completely repaired and everything had returned to normal. Yet it appeared to return to normal a little too much. Boomer and Bubbles sat on the edge of a cliff, watching as the sun fell behind the horizon. Boomer tried his best to smile but the sadness evident in Bubbles' eyes faded his own happiness.

"I thought Blossom said we weren't enemies anymore?" Bubbles mumbled. "Things were supposed to be better, but nothing has changed.

"At least we are still able to see each other," Boomer smiled.

"But what good is it if we have to hide our feelings? I don't want to be away from you ever."

They grasped hands and sighed, the remainder of the light dying around them. The birds were silent, the wind was gone, and now the sun had left. Their world was bleak. Behind them, they heard the grass crunch as someone approached. Gasping, they peered up at Blossom who had her arms crossed.

"Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles," she scolded.

"B-Blossom!" Bubbles squeaked, standing. "We can explain!"

"There's no need too. I've seen enough." Blossom shook her head in disappointment. "I can't believe you two. I thought you above all would know better than this…"

Boomer and Bubbles sighed and stared at the ground.

"You should have told us you were going here so we could have joined you."

They glanced up at her, baffled. "Huh?"

"I wanted to see the sun set," Blossom pouted. "Oh well."

Brick stepped around her and held her hand. "At least we can still look at the stars."

Taking a seat, Blossom patted her sister's shoulder. "I had you going, didn't I?" Bubbles nodded joyously. "I told you we were no longer enemies. And when I say something, I mean it." She winked at Brick. "Except for that time that I said you guys were dimwits."

Brick scoffed and smiled smugly. "What are you talking about? You aren't going to find anyone smarter than me, toots!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Boomer scratched his head. "Where are Butch and Buttercup?"

"Oh no," Bubbles gasped. "I know they don't like love, but don't tell me they ended up without each other!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Blossom giggled and pointed on a hill not too far away from the cliff. Buttercup sat on Butch's lap, a hand on his face, and together they watched the stars dot the sky. Bubbles squeaked with laughter when they kissed.

Brick scrambled to the ledge and cupped a hand over his mouth. "Get a room you two!"

Blossom could feel Buttercup's anger from where she sat and so could Brick when a rock was launched at his head, throwing him back. He thudded to the ground and Blossom crawled over to him. "How many times have I told you not to tease her?"

"Evidentially, not enough," he groaned, rubbing his head. She kissed the bruise, causing him to smile.

"This is amazing," Bubbles sighed.

"I know," Blossom nodded. "The stars are beautiful."

"They are pretty, but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about us."

She touched her chin lightly. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it! We all used to be enemies and a little accident like a love potion all made us realize just how great our other half is," she nuzzled noses with Boomer.

Brick gagged audibly and pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Yeah," Blossom laughed as she watched Brick. "Who knew, right?"

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing my lunch for a second time," Brick sneered, wiping his mouth, "but why don't we just watch the stars and relax?"

A roar off in the distance caused everyone to jump and look at the city. A great lizard stomped through the streets, fire blazing from his mouth.

"Since you're a newbie Brick, I'll let you in on a little secret," Blossom smiled. Everyone, including Butch and Buttercup, took off into the skies and headed towards the beast. "Heroes never get to relax."

He titled his head in thought. "Hmm, hero huh? I think I could get used to that title…"

**A/N**

**Aw! I know it was short but I thought it was cute. I especially liked the way Buttercup and Butch acted ^-^ I am about to begin another PPG x RRB story and I really think you will like it :).**

**Also, I know you guys like Buttercup with Butch, but are there any fans that like her with Ace, the leader of the Gangrene Gang? If so, let me know because I am thinking about writing a story for the pair. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Buttercup and Butch, but I also don't mind Buttercup and Ace. I thought it was really cute when she had a crush on him in the episode 'Buttercrush.' **

**Well before I drone on and on, thank you for reading and check back for my new story! I think I am posting the first chapter tonight. If not tonight, that definitely tomorrow. Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**


End file.
